A conventional image pickup device has an extender as the magnification converting lens to pick up an image of high magnification as well as the variable power lens. The magnification converting lens is inserted on the same optical axis as the variable power lens, and the focal distance of the lens is discontinuously changed. As described in JP-A-2001-100085, when the focal distance of the variable power lens is insufficient in the conventional image pickup device, the above extender is inserted on the optical axis, and the focal distance is extended and a distant subject is photographed and displayed in a monitor. FIGS. 9A to 9C show the monitor display of an extender inserting process. FIG. 9A shows the subject displayed in the monitor 62 before the insertion of the extender. The extender is inserted as shown in FIG. 9B and the subject displayed in the monitor 62 is enlarged by using the extender as shown in FIG. 9C.
When the extender is inserted in the conventional image pickup device, the extender crosses an optical path between the variable power lens and an image pickup element. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 9B, a frame body 61 of the extender is displayed in the monitor 62. This gives a disordered feeling to a user seeing the monitor 62.